wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 14, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The July 14, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 14, 2014 at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond, Virginia. Episode summary Fandango vs Dolph Ziggler Hell hath no fury like two women scorned. Fandango’s harem of dance partners turned against him when Summer Rae and Layla joined forces on SmackDown, and they handed the dancing Superstar another embarrassment on Raw, causing a distraction that led to Dolph Ziggler rolling up the ‘Dango from behind after a short but energetic match. If that wasn’t enough, “Lay-Rae” embraced The Showoff in a post-match celebration, departing to parts unknown with the former World Heavyweight Champion on their arms. Jack Swagger & Zeb Colter confront Rusev & Lana The World Cup may be over, but there are many ways to achieve international harmony. Michael Cole did his part on Raw, presiding over a détente between the United States – represented by Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter – and Russia, represented by Rusev and Lana. Alas, Josiah Bartlet himself couldn’t calm the mounting tension between these two superpowers; Lana’s demands that the U.S. “apologize” for its behavior threw Colter into a rage and it wasn’t long before Colter goaded Rusev into declaring “war” against the U.S. in a de facto acceptance of Swagger’s Battleground challenge. It was Lana who fired off the first shot, slapping Colter across the face and provoking a skirmish between Rusev and Swagger. The latter came out on top, countering The Super Athlete’s leaping superkick into the Patriot Lock to send him hobbling away. Nikki Bella vs Alicia Fox & Cameron The hits keep on coming for Nikki Bella, who evidently hasn’t finished paying for her sister’s rebelliousness by a long shot. Forced last week to compete with one arm tied behind her back, this week the former Divas Champion found herself placed into a 2-on-1 Handicap Match by Stephanie McMahon. The fearless Diva did pretty well against her two opponents, Alicia Fox & Cameron, breaking out a surprisingly diverse arsenal – La Magistral! Alabama Slam! – but it wasn’t enough to stop Alicia from overpowering her in the end in the latest embarrassment of the Bella Twin. And the worst part is, it's unlikely that Stephanie is done by a long shot. Eva Marie vs AJ Lee The All Red Everything movement has stalled, though not for lack of effort: Eva Marie put on a strong display in her second match against AJ Lee, nearly notching a surprise win over the Divas Champion after their inaugural rumble on SmackDown. AJ showed her stripes as champion, though, tapping a game Eva out with the Black Widow while Paige scouted her from commentary in advance of their Divas Title rematch. The endgame of AJ and Paige’s evening was a post-match encounter filled with pure tension simmering beneath a façade of mutual respect … at least for six more days. Results * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler defeated Fandango * 2-on-1 Handicap Match: Alicia Fox & Cameron defeated Nikki Bella * Singles Match: AJ Lee defeated Eva Marie Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Cameron Category:Alicia Fox Category:Nikki Bella Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes